Better Than Me
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Nicole's daughter was taken by the same guy to took Jax's son. She goes back home to find out what's going on, and quickly falls for a different Son, one she didn't expect to fall for. Set after season 2 finale. Sucky summary! Rated T for lang. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: LMAO! WOW, I just deleted this story to fix it, and I ended up deleting chapter one. Who does that? WTF is up with me? My bad, my bad… my apologies! Maybe this time around, it will be a little better. I don't even remember what I put for the author's note, silly me. But I will say that I'm not going to explain who everyone is, we all know who they are, except for my OC's, plus I'm changing some of the names. I hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R! Oh and by the way… if you haven't noticed… I LOVE SOA!  
_w_**O**_o_**T**!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

It had been a long and terrible day for Nicole Clarke, she had finally calmed down from crying, after what it had seemed like the thirtieth time. From the police report and a few witnesses, earlier in the morning, her husband Ben and her nine year old daughter Hailey was at the park, he was helping her practice some new soccer moves for school.

A group of guys came up to them wearing ski masks. Two of them shot Ben in the head, execution style, and the other three grabbed Hailey, threw her in a black van, and took off. Ben's partner and best friend, Detective Chase 'Mac' McKenzie, found a note on Ben's body that said _"Now I have two Tellers. Let Jax know to wait for my instructions one week from today."_

Nicole had no idea what that meant or what it had to do with Jax, since she hasn't talked to him in almost ten years. But she didn't care, she just wanted her daughter back home safely.

...

Nicole was in her kitchen drinking a glass of scotch and smoking a cigarette, when her cousin Crystal walked in. "Taylor finally fell asleep, she was exhausted from all that crying." Nicole just nodded. "She may be five years old, but she knows what's going on."

"She's smart like her Daddy… was."

Crystal sat down at the table. "Has Mac said anything else?"

"Not yet, but when he does, he'll come over and tell me." Nicole said, putting out her cigarette in the ashtray.

"So, what are you doing about Ben's funeral?"

"I don't know, Crys… I can't have it without Hailey there." Nicole shrugged. "Maybe I can get Mac to pull some strings and have Ben's body preserved or something."

"Okay, now onto my next question… what does Hailey's kidnapping have to do with your ex boyfriend in California?"

"I'm not sure, but there is something I never told you about her… actually I never told anyone."

"What is it?"

"Jax… is Hailey's biological father."

"Seriously? I thought it was some guy you met up in the Hampton's?"

"No, that's just what I told everyone… I was upset and alone, plus I didn't want to hear Sandra's big mouth, telling me I told you so."

"Why would she say that?"

"Ever since I was younger and Sandra knew I'd get into trouble, she'd always gloat and make fun, because I was the naive little sister that didn't know any better."

"Hmm… I always thought she was a bitch."

"Same difference." Nicole paused. "Anyway… after Tara broke Jax's heart by taking off to Chicago, him and I got together. Everything was going great, then the night I found out I was pregnant, I found him cheating on me with… my sister."

"No fucking way."

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "Haven't you noticed that I stopped talking to Sandra and lost all contact with her?"

"That's why? Because she slept with Jax?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, there's another reason added to the list as to why I hate her." Crystal shook her head. "That's fucked up, Nicky… I'd never do that to family."

"I know… but she was jealous, because I was good friends with all the guys in the club, and jealous that I had Jax. She wanted a taste of it and me being her sister, didn't even stop her."

"Oh, does she know that Jax is Hailey's father?"

"No, not that I know of… but even if she did, she didn't hear it from me." Nicole shrugged. "I doubt she knows or even cares for that matter."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Crystal got up from the table to open the door, then she came back in and sat down. "Mac's here."

"How you holding up?" he asked Nicole, but she glared at him with the 'what-the-fuck-do-you-think' look. "Okay, in this file." he opened it. "Is some information I got from Charming P.D, the Deputy Chief faxed it over."

"What does it say?"

"Okay, Nicky… I asked if anything had gone on in the past month and apparently, last week Jackson Teller's infant son Abel was kidnapped, and get this… by a guy named Cameron Hayes."

"The same guy, you and Ben were trying to bust?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure he's the guy that took Hailey too."

"Okay, why would Cameron kidnap his son?"

"Also in the file." Mac started. "Jackson's mother Gemma Morrow shot and killed a Polly Zobelle and a Edmund Hayes, which is Cameron's son."

"Damn it, Gemma." Nicole muttered, shaking her head. "So because of my godmother, that son of a bitch took my daughter?" she groaned. "I need to get to Charming and talk to Jax."

"Jax?"

"It's just a nickname, Mac… I used to date him and 'Jax' was on that note. I know all of them in Charming, including the Deputy." she paused. "Plus, Jax is Hailey's biological father."

"Really?" Mac started to think. "So that's why it said on the note two Tellers? He has both of his kids?"

"It looks that way." Nicole nodded. "And I need to talk to him, like by tomorrow."

"Do you want me to stay and watch Taylor for you?"

"No, Crys… both of you are coming with me."

"Alrighty then." Crystal nodded.

Nicole finished the last of her scotch, then put her glass in the sink, and started walking out of the kitchen, but Mac grabbed her arm. "Look, I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, Ben was my best friend… so anything you need, I'm here."

"Thanks, Mac." she gave him a weak smile, then walked towards her room. "I'll start packing, see you later."

"Good night, Nicky." he told her, then both of them heard the door slam. Seconds later, Mac turned to Crystal. "Please keep an eye on Nicole, she's not in her right frame of mind, and I'm afraid she'll so something stupid."

"I know, Mac… but I'll make sure she's okay."

"Taylor too."

"Of course."

Mac nodded. "I'm gonna get going, I'll give you guys a call later."

"Alright." Crystal got up to walk Mac to the door. "I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry."

"Good." he smiled. "Have a good night."

"You too, Detective." she said, then he chuckled walking to his car as she shut the door and locked it, then went into her room to go pack.

* * *

A/N #2: Okie dokie, Peeps… there's chapter one and I'm sure I left a few things out and added new stuff, but either way, it's all the same story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

As soon as Nicole woke up the next morning, they all left to the airport, and got on a plane to California from Nevada, and arrived in Los Angeles in before noon. Nicole rented a Dodge Charger, then drove north to Charming. Five and a half hours later, Nicole passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign and smiled a little. A part of her was glad to be home, but thinking about what Sandra and Jax did, made her glad she left.

A little bit later, Nicole pulled up to a motel, got a room, then as she brought in the luggage, Crystal brought in Taylor, who was sound asleep. "So, what's the plan?" Crystal asked, covering Taylor with the blanket.

"I'm gonna have a chat with Jax."

"Oh, okay." Crystal nodded. "Have fun with that."

Nicole grabbed her purse. "Call me if you need me, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Crystal told her, then she walked out of the room.

"Mommy?"

Crystal sat down on the bed next to Taylor. "Sweetie, your mommy will be right back, she had to take care of some things." she nodded. "Just go back to sleep, Munchkin."

...

Nicole didn't know where to start to even attempt to look for Jax, but she decided to start at the source at Teller - Morrow Automotive, where she used to hang out, and see if he's there. She pulled into the parking lot and shut of her car, counting to ten.

When she got out, she walked up to few guys who was working on their bikes. "Excuse me, who are you?" she asked, softly.

The guy turned around, seeing a beautiful woman standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Whoa, Baby… I can be whoever you want me to be."

Even without the name tag, she recognized who it was. "Tig… you're so dense." she shook her head. "It's me… Nicole Harrison."

"Holy shit… Nicky?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's…" he scooped her up for a hug, spinning her around. "Me." she laughed. "Okay, I'm getting dizzy, put me down."

He put her down to her feet and smiled. "You look fucking great."

"Uh, thanks, I think."

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, putting his tools down.

"I need to talk to Jax."

Tig shook his head. "He's going through a tough time right now… his son was kidnapped."

"Yeah, I know and so was my daughter."

"What?"

"Tig, I just need to talk to him and find out what's going on."

Seconds later, Tig pointed. "He's coming, there's Opie and…"

She raised her eyebrow. "Who's the bald guy?"

"You don't remember Happy?"

"Vaguely… but isn't he from Washington or something?"

"Tacoma." he nodded.

"Oh, okay, excuse me." she started walking towards the guys with Tig behind her.

"Can we help you with anything?" Jax asked her, as she stood in front of him, with a smirk on her face.

_SMACK!_

"Oh, shit!" Tig and Happy, both chuckled.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jax yelled, grabbing his cheek in pain.

"That's for sleeping with my sister."

"Whoa." Opie's eyes widened. "Nicky?"

She nodded as Jax winced, remembering that specific memory, then he glared at her. "You waited ten years to tell me that?"

"No, that's not why I'm here, but I haven't done that before, and I figured you deserved it." she shrugged. "But we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I know your son Abel, was kidnapped."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because that sick bastard killed my husband and kidnapped my daughter Hailey, yesterday morning."

"Seriously?" she glanced at Happy and nodded.

"Why would the same guy that took Abel, take your daughter too?" asked Opie.

"Well, he was kind enough to leave me a little love note." she pulled it out of her purse. "This was found on my husband's body." she handed it to Jax and all four guys started to read it.

"What does that mean… two Tellers?" Happy asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Because." she sighed, shaking her head, then looked right at Jax. "Hailey is nine years old and… she _is __your_ daughter."

"What?" Jax asked, as the guys jaws were dropped to the ground.

"The night I found out I was pregnant and on my way to tell you, was the very night I caught you with Sandra, so I bounced, and I didn't want anything to do with either of you."

"I - I have a daughter and you didn't tell me?"

"You slept with my sister, Jax… I was too betrayed and hurt to tell you."

"What does she look like?"

Nicole went into her purse and pulled out her wallet, then took out a picture, and handed it to Jax. "This is Hailey."

"Damn." Happy nodded. "She looks like both of you."

Jax stared at Nicole for a few seconds. "Can I hold onto this picture?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "But we do need to talk. I want to know exactly why that sick son of a bitch has my daughter and killed my husband."

"Okay." Jax nodded. "Let's talk in the clubhouse, I'm sure there's a few of the guys that would like to see you."

...

For the next two hours, Nicole saw everyone from the club, talked with them, then they got down to business. All of them explained everything that has been going on. Everything. After that, Nicole went outside, sat down on top of the picnic table, and smoked a cigarette, watching the sunset.

Minutes later, she heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't bother to turn around to see who it was, she just figured it was the one person she didn't feel like talking to. "What do you want, Jax?"

"It's not Jax." she turned her head. "But what the hell are you doing out here all alone?"

"Um… Happy, right?"

"Yeah." he sat down next to her. "Sorry to hear about your daughter."

"Thanks." she nodded. "I just hope to God, her and Abel are okay, and she's taking care of him." she paused. "So, do you have any kids, Happy?"

"Nah, not me." he looked down, shaking his head.

"Oh… well, besides Hailey, I have a five year old little girl, named Taylor."

"Where is she?"

"Here at a motel, with my cousin Crystal."

"Both of them should be here, so they can be safe."

Nicole scoffed. "I don't need protection from Jax, I'm still pissed at him for sleeping with my sister."

"Okay, then… I'll protect you." Nicole glanced over at Happy and saw the sincere look on his face. She didn't know why, but it made her heart skip a beat, then she slowly nodded.

Minutes later, neither of them noticed that Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Opie walking up to them, until Jax cleared his throat, glaring at Happy. Nicole just rolled her eyes and looked down. "We should go with you and get your stuff, so you can stay here."

She looked back up at Jax. "Do you have room for two more people?"

"Like who?"

"My cousin Crystal and my five year old daughter Taylor."

"That's fine." Jax nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait." Nicole started, glaring at Jax. "I don't wanna go anywhere with you."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." she shook her head. "I either want Happy, Juice, or Chibs, and Ope… hell, anyone but _you_."

As Jax was about to get into her face, Happy got in between them, blocking Jax from her. "It's cool, Man… we'll go." he stared at Happy with his eyebrow raised for a second and nodded, then walked back to the clubhouse.

"Okay." Nicole nodded. "Follow me, boys."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

Nicole pulled up to the motel and parked the Charger in front of her room, then got out of the car. The guys parked their bikes right next to her and followed her inside. "Uh." Crystal got startled. "Who are they, Nicky?"

"It's cool, Crys… they're friends of mine. This is." she pointed one by one. "Juice, Chibs, Opie, and Happy." she paused. "Guys, this is my cousin Crystal and the sleeping beauty over on the bed, is my daughter Taylor."

"Hello." Crystal waved. "So, what's going on?"

"We're leaving." Nicole said, grabbing her things. "To the clubhouse, we'll be safe over there." Crystal stared at her for a few seconds, then her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Nothing." Crystal shook her head. "It's nothing… I'll start packing."

After the girls got everything together and into the car, Nicole put one of her duffle bags down. "Can someone carry this bag, while I carry Taylor out of here?"

Happy scooped her up into his arms. "I got her."

"Thanks." she nodded, then followed him out to the car, where he carefully put Taylor in the back seat without waking her up.

He shut the door and smiled at Nicole. "It's no problem." then he walked away and got on his bike, while she got into her car and drove off.

"Nicky." Crystal started, breaking the silence. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that look you and Happy shared in the motel room… do you like him or something?"

"For Christ's sakes, Crys… I just lost Ben yesterday, I'm not looking to hook up with anyone, especially anyone from this club."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, I don't want a repeat of what happened ten years ago, I refuse to go through that again, with _any _guy. So you don't need to worry… I won't be getting with anyone."

"Okay, then." Crystal nodded, clearly not convinced. "Sure."

"Crys." Nicole sighed. "I haven't even buried my husband yet."

"I know that, but don't you think Ben would want _you_ to go on and live your life?"

"Well, yeah… it's something we both talked about after Taylor was born."

"Well, then, there you go."

"But I'm not ready."

"Nicky, listen… would _you_ want Ben to go and live _his_ life, if your roles were reversed?"

"Yeah, but I'd want him to have some time to grieve for me."

"Life's too short, but I'm sure he'd have his time." Crystal nodded. "All I'm saying is… don't wait too long to be _happy_." Nicole groaned as she pulled into T - M and parked the car, then looked over at Crystal, who had a smile on her face. "What? Just saying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I need some time to heal and Hailey needs to come back home." Nicole said, getting out of the car. She was about to get Taylor out of the backseat, Happy opened the door.

"I'll get her for you."

"Thanks." she nodded, then as he went in to grab her, Crystal was looking at her with a huge grin. Nicole rolled her eyes and went into the trunk.

"Okay, come on, Loves." Chibs said, then they all walked into the clubhouse.

Nicole looked around. _"Some things never change."_ she thought to herself, seeing all the crow-eaters, then she turned to Juice. "Where are we staying?"

"Follow me." he said, then they walked into one of the rooms. "Nobody's using this one and there's a big bed."

"Okay." Nicole nodded. "Crys and Taylor will sleep in this one."

"You sure, you don't want her with you?"

"It's okay, Crys… she seems to sleep better when you're with her, I want her to be as comfortable as possible being in a strange place."

"Good point." Crystal nodded.

Nicole looked over at Happy. "You can lay her down on the bed, since she's still asleep." he nodded, then as he set her in the middle, Nicole went up to Juice. "Where am I staying?"

"Come with me." she followed him into another room. "This is Happy's room."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not… why?" she just shrugged. "Well, he hardly uses it."

"I don't know, Juice… it's _his_ room."

"It's either this room or you can get cozy in Jax's room, your choice, Missy."

Nicole frowned. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." he laughed. "You love me."

She nodded. "Fine, I'll stay in here."

"Good, I'll be back with your luggage and shit."

She nodded, then sat down on the bed, looking around. "Is my room okay for you?" she got startled. "Oh, sorry." Happy walked in. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no… it's okay, I'm just on edge right now."

"Everyone is." he chuckled, then sat down next to her.

"So this is your room?" he nodded. "It's not what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"It's clean… and from what I remember from the guys, they keep nothing clean but their bikes and cuts."

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "I don't really stay in here."

"Why not?"

"I'm either up in Tacoma or visiting my sick mom in Bakersfield."

"Oh, is she gonna be okay?"

"She's getting better, so that's good." he nodded. "I need to be here and focus on helping the club with Cameron." minutes later, again, they didn't notice Jax standing in the door frame, watching them stare at each other, he just stood there and listened. "We'll get this guy and get your daughter and Abel back."

"I hope so… I mean, I never thought I'd come back here, ever." she shrugged. "I kinda missed this place, the guys mostly and Gemma."

"What about Jax?"

"Nah." she shook her head. "I was too pissed off to miss him… did he think I was gonna sit back and stay, after he slept with my sister? No fucking way, that's unforgivable in my book."

"Do you wanna know why?" Jax spoke up, startling both of them.

"Actually, I don't." Nicole shook her head.

Jax stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "I'll tell you anyway." he paused. "Sandra told me that you were fucking around with her boyfriend."

Nicole stood to her feet, as did Happy. "What? And you believed her before asking me?"

"What was I supposed to think, Nicky? You were always gone all the time and you'd never answer your phone, then I saw you in his car earlier that day."

"You fucking asshole, him and I were planning her stupid surprise party." she shook her head. "Jax, I have never once cheated on you, especially with Sandra's dumb ass boyfriend." she made a face. "Eww, that's just fucking gross."

"I don't believe you… how do I even know that Hailey is my daughter?"

Nicole got into his face. "Look, either you believe me or you don't… I really don't give a fuck, she's your daughter, and if you are too fucking blind and stupid to see, then that's your damn problem." she paused and felt Happy's arm around her waist, pulling her back a little. "After I get Hailey back, I'm leaving this fucking place for the last time."

"You won't leave." he shook his head. "I know for a fact you won't."

"Watch me, Jax… I've done it before because of _you_."

Jax glared at Happy for a second, then looked back at Nicole. "What the fuck ever." he shook his head. "Do whatever the hell you want." then he walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Happy slowly let go of Nicole. "It looks like I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

"Because it looked like you were about to kill him."

Nicole chuckled and sat back down. "He's an asshole, I ain't scared of him… and to say all that shit, I didn't even do? I don't cheat, that's so… not me."

Happy sat down next to her and smiled. "Well, I believe you, if that means anything." she just looked at him and smiled, as her heart was beating out of her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

Crystal walked out of the room and walked out to the main part of the clubhouse. She saw some of the guys drinking, playing pool, or groping on some of the women in there. Seconds later, she saw Jax kicking a box to the other side of the room, and storm outside, slamming the door. Crystal stood there debating whether or not to see what's wrong with him. _"What the hell?"_ she thought to herself, then walked out of the clubhouse.

She watched him on the garage, kicking everything in his path, then suddenly he punched a wooden pole. "Fuck!" he yelled in pain.

Crystal slowly went up to him and said "Hey, are you okay?" he quickly turned around, raising his eyebrow, with a 'who-the-hell-are-you?' look. "I'm Crystal… Nicole's cousin."

"Oh, yeah… I'm Jax, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see if you were okay, you look upset."

"I'm fine." he looked down at his hand. "It's just bruised." he groaned. "I haven't seen _her_ in over ten years and she comes back talking shit."

"What was she saying?"

"She said that… when she gets Hailey back, she's leaving again." he shook his head. "I refuse to just sit there and let it happen. I just found out that I have a daughter and now she wants to take her away from me, when I had no clue she even existed? Fuck that! I have a lot to make up for because of her."

"I can talk to her if you want, but she is a little hardheaded." she looked around. "I mean, it doesn't seem that bad… living here." she shrugged. "I wouldn't mind." Jax smiled at her and she smiled back. "I, uh, need to get back in and check on Taylor and maybe see what Nicole's doing." he nodded, then she walked back in the clubhouse, and walked into the room that Nicole was in. "Hey." both Happy and Nicole got startled, breaking their gaze from each other, and Crystal smirked. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no." Nicole stood up. "We're just talking."

"Sure."

Nicole glared at Crystal, then shook her head. "What are you doing? Is Taylor okay?"

"She's fine, still sleeping."

Happy stood up. "I'm gonna let you two talk." he walked to the door, then turned around, and looked at Nicole. "See you later."

"Okay." she nodded, then he winked at her, and walked out.

"Oh, what the hell was that?"

Nicole gave Crystal a funny look. "What was what?"

"The look you gave him as he winked at you."

"You're seeing things."

"No, I'm not." Crystal laughed. "You like him."

"Are you kidding me? I haven't seen Happy in a long time, I hardly remembered him."

"Riiiiiiiight, I think you do like him, you just won't admit it."

"Crys, are you hearing yourself? You are fucking bananas."

"Okay, okay… so you're telling me, if Happy were to ask you out on a date or something…"

Nicole held up her hand. "Wait a minute." she kind of chuckled. "You have no clue how these guys operate, first of all."

"Then enlighten me."

"Well, for one… they don't date or go on dates." she shook her head. "None of these guys are the 'dating' type. Even when I was with Jax, he _never_ took me out on a date."

"Maybe Happy will."

"Oh, shut up, Crys… come on, let's go to the car and see if we forgot anything." then before they walked out of the room, they didn't know that Happy was by the door listening to their conversation, so when he heard them about to walk out he quickly slipped into the bathroom, stealth-like and unnoticed.

...

As the night went on, Nicole kept her distance from Jax. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, she mostly stuck next to Crystal, Happy, Juice, or Opie, and to her surprise, Taylor was clinging on Happy, and he didn't seem to mind. As she was sitting on the couches in the main room of the clubhouse, her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket as she stood up, and headed towards the door as he pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mac."

"Hi, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine… so is Taylor and Crys."

"Good. Did you talk to that Jax guy?"

"Yeah, him and the guys I know, filled me in on what's going on." a few minutes later, Happy stood right in front of her, looking curious. "Have you found out anything over there?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." she nodded. "Mac, is there a way you can get Jared's body preserved or something?"

"Why?"

"I can't have his funeral without Hailey there, it wouldn't be right."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." she paused. "Well, I gotta go, call me if you find out anything."

"I will… you three take care."

"Okay, talk to you later, Mac." she told him, then hung up her phone. She put the phone in her pocket and looked up at Happy. "What's up?"

"Who's Mac?"

"Um, he's one of my good friends and he was my husbands best friend."

"What does he do?"

"He's a detective."

"You're friends with a cop?"

"Yeah and my husband was one too." Happy nodded. "I want to say thank you for letting me stay in your room."

"It's no problem."

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll park it on my floor."

"No, Happy… just keep your room, I'll find somewhere else to crash."

He put his finger to her lips. "You don't have a choice where you're sleeping, so you'll be in my room, alright?"

"Okay, then." she nodded, with a smile.

Little did they know that Jax was watching everything that they were doing. He saw her giggling and touching his arm every so often, and it was pissing him off. She comes over smacking him in the face, announces he has a daughter, and now flirting with one of his brothers? He shook his head and went back inside the clubhouse.


End file.
